Sinners Requiem
by Rose Thomas
Summary: She was a reporter struggling for sucess until one fateful day she recieved a chance to avenge the death of her family. Winry x Ed and Winry x Roy. Riza x Al. Auish
1. Journey Across The Land

Warnings: OOCness I suppose, Blood, and Cussing

Summary: She was a reporter struggling for sucess until one fateful day she recieved a chance to avenge the death of her family...

Disclaimer: Do not own FMA at all

Roy stopped outside the door to his office trying to regain his composure "_Why god why_!?" he wondered resting his forehead against the smooth wooden door. Inside waiting was Winry and in a couple moments time she would be completely devastated at the news that would soon reach her.

Roy took a deep breathe before stepping into his office and closing the door behind him. Riza stopped a few inches away from Roy's office watching from outside the window. NO!!" Winry screamed. Roy approached her slowly but she fought him yelling obscenities.

He wrapped his arms around the younger woman holding her tight just letting her cry onto his shoulder. Winry held onto Roy tight burying her head into his chest. Roy gently caressed her hair trying to comfort the younger woman while holding back tears of his own. Riza cast her gaze downward tears falling from her eyes.

Months earlier

Winry sucked on a piece of pocky resting her head on the palm of her hand the hot breeze blowing her long blond hair around she was twenty years old now and had blossomed into an even more beautiful young woman. "Rockbell!!" her supervisor yelled. Winry instantly straightened up when he approached. The man tossed one of the folders on her desk.

Winry peeked at the folder "what's this?" she asked.

"We have reason to believe that state alchemists are hiding a major secret weapon it's your job to get on that base and remain undercover" her supervisor told her. "Finally I can expose every lie and secret including the death of my parents to the public" Winry thought tears streaming down her cheeks as she made a fist.

Her supervisor sweat-dropped and Winry's coworkers whispered "she's having another weird moment" One whispered to another. "I'll do it!!" Winry announced slamming her hand down on the folder "you know Mustang will be Tough to get to talk" Winry's supervisor told her.

Winry smiled knowing Mustangs weakness was most certainly women "lets just say we're very old friends" Winry told him raising an eyebrow. Almost immediately Winry returned home eager to begin to packing for her journey.

Revenge wasn't the only reason she was traveling so far away from her small home town.

The other reason was simple two words in fact Edward Elric she loved that man more then anything in the world but with him gone so often she often faced the nights alone.

The sudden halt of the train interrupted Winry from her thoughts as she reluctantly boarded the train only giving oneglance back at the changing landscape she hoped to see again before she moved into one of the crowded compartments.

Winry took out a picture of Ed running her fingers over the photograph as if to trace his face. She smiled tears coming to her eyes as fond memories of Al and Ed returned to her. The train pulled forward a little signifying the start of the journey after getting her ticket punched. She read over the letter she held so close to her heart.

"Dearest Winry,

he nights here are so cold without you Mustang demands I travel yet again to another remote location the only thought in my head is of you and Every dream I have is of you. I Love you Winry. A life without you would be completely meaningless please tell me you love me that I'm the only man you hold dear within your heart."

Ed

"Oh Ed" Winry thought happily before falling asleep the letter still held tightly in her hand

-------------------------------

Yep It rewritten and reposted. I am only going to post this one single chapter so if no-one reviews this story it will be taken off this site ASAP. No flames please because I worked too hard on this story to be told it's shit in anyway.


	2. Domination

Riza squatted down beside Al as he worked hard repairing one of the machines. "You need to tighten that" Riza pointed out. He nodded reaching for one of the wrenches at the same time Riza did so his hand brushed against hers making the young couple blush. They both looked up at each other Riza blushed biting her lip and Al smiled.

Roy walked back to his office passing a bunch of women they looked at him and instantly began whispering and even giggling as they passed him. Roy smirked watching the girls. "Mmm looks like I've still got it" Roy thought taking a sip of coffee. Winry's footsteps echoed In the vast empty space. "Hello?" Winry asked peeking around the machinery. The sunlight filtered through the tainted windows as she made her way forward.

Roy stopped dead in his tracks his breathe catching In his chest as he noticed the most beautiful woman he had ever seen In his life. She was observing one of the old machines conjuring up ways to improve or reuse the old equipment. Black Hayate rushed over to Winry barking playfully. Winry squatted down beside the dog gently rubbing the dogs ears. Black jumped into her lap licking her cheek happily.

Roy closed in the space between them clearing his throat. Black whimpered clearing out of the room as quickly as possible. Roy held out his hand to Winry who hesitantly took his hand. He helped her to her feet his dark eyes studying her every curve. The way her hair fell around her face, every movement she made, and even the way her chest rose and fell with every breath he memorized all of It greedily. "Can I help you?" Roy asked lust apparent in his voice. "Roy Mustang you are such a dog" Winry told him crossing her arms.

Roy cornered the younger woman against the hard cold steel "Winry Rockbell " Roy muttered smirking slightly. Winry reached out behind her for something to grab onto. Anything to keep her from loosing her nerve as a stare down began between them. Roy grabbed her hand preventing it from further wandering " You've finally grown. You even have breasts now" Roy told her smirking again. Winry slapped him leaving a red hand mark on his face.

Roy touched the imprint in surprise. "You think you're a god but all you are is a blood thirsty tyrant" Winry shouted at him tears threatening to spill from her eyes "Winry?" a familiar voice asked hurt apparent In his voice. Winry closed her eyes for a minute before turning to look at the all to familiar golden eyes that held the same warmth and love for her as they always had.

"Ed" she whispered before rushing over to him. She threw herself into his arms and he held onto her tight. Ed moved slightly wishing to have a word or two with Roy but Winry held onto him tightly "Don't let go" Winry whispered to him. Ed slowly moved out of her arms "Al and Riza will be Eager to see you do you remember where warehouse twelve is?" Ed asked her in a gentle tone. Winry nodded heading In that direction looking back at Roy once. "Touch or talk to her like that again and I will kill you Mustang" Ed warned him.

"Is that a threat Elric?" Roy asked staring down his opponent "take it how you want it" Edward replied turning his back on Roy and leaving that section of Central. Riza hugged her friend tight and Elysia watched them wide eyed before her attention turned to the older Elysia "you've gotten so big" Winry told her smiling happily. Elysia blushed in embarrassment and Winry chuckled slightly.

This was the last night before Edward would be going into War by order of Mustang and Ed was determined to make tonight one of the most special nights for Winry. "Did you take a leave of absence to be here tonight?" Riza asked her. Winry racked her brain for a quick explanation "I quit so I could be closer to Ed" Winry lied. "I'm sure Mustang would give you a job right here at central right Roy?" Riza asked as Roy stepped inside the room.

Roy looked at all the eager faces and sweat-dropped his right eye twitching at the sudden attention. "Winry's a great mechanic she can fix anything" Al mentioned to Roy. "Sure fine whatever" Roy told them. Everyone talked happily to one another. "I'll take you to your room" Roy announced rather coldly. Winry nodded picking up her bags and following him. Roy struggled with the door for a minute before finally getting it to open.

Winry entered the room taking In the detail of the room. "Winry?" Roy asked hesitating for a moment once he saw those beautiful blue eyes look into his own. "Yes Roy?" Winry asked approaching him slowly. "I'm sorry" Roy told her quickly retreating before she could say anything else. She was surprised at his apology and began to wonder if maybe Roy Mustang wasn't such a bad man after all she shook off the conflicting thoughts in her head and began to unpack.

------------------------------------

Personally I think this chapter was a little bit better then the first considering how old this story really is. Thanks to my one and only reviewer Malicious-Alchemist. Oh and in case anyone is wondering this story follows the same timeline as the series and Al is human just certain things are going to change. Everyone is in their twenties or so except Al who is 18-19ish


	3. Shall We Dance? Part One

Riza focused hard on the target attempting to distract herself from the many thoughts running through her head. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she looked back into Al's golden brown eyes. His body pressed up against her making her blush even though they had been seeing each other in secret for a very long time. He brushed strands of her golden blond hair away from her shoulder letting his lips press against the sensitive flesh on her neck. "You're so tense" he whispered moving his hands up to the arm which held the gun.

"You're not helping my concentration" Riza reminded him. He began rubbing her back intent on comforting her. "I love you" Riza whispered before his mouth captured hers in a passionate kiss. Riza placed the gun on the table wrapping her arms around Al. Winry focused hard on the machinery her tongue running over her smooth lips nervously as she tightened one of the bolts. Havoc remained near trying to be of any help "I've done it!!" Winry exclaimed her eyes taking on that starry psychopath look she made a victory sign.

Meanwhile behind her the machine goes up in flames and Havoc is seen running back and forth screaming and flailing his arms. "ROCKBELL!!" Roy Shouted. Winry instantly straightened up when Roy approached. Havoc who had finally put himself out and returned to his original spot "SIR!!" Winry shouted saluting Roy and releasing the wrench she had been holding. The said object sailed through the air finally connecting with Havoc's head. Roy's right eye began to twitch and a huge sweat-drop formed on the side of his head. "Winry..." Roy began stopping mid sentence and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Winry blushed at the sudden touch she had just received. Roy leaned forward and Winry blushed even more as his head moved closer to her own. "Your machine is on fire" Roy told her. Winry blinked a couple of times before realization dawned upon her "OH MY GOD!!" Winry shrieked running back and forth in panic. Roy helped Havoc up a worried expression on his face. Havoc coughed black smoke seeping out of his mouth "are you ok?" Roy asked "what a woman" Havoc told him before falling over leaving Roy to sigh in exasperation.

Later that day Roy sat in his office gently tapping his fingers on the desk since he was now Fuhrer he had less time to spend with his comrades it was extremely lonely. Riza took a deep breathe before entering Roy's office. Roy Instantly straightened up pretending to do something Important "what is it Hawkeye?" Roy asked. Riza took a seat on the other side of the desk. "I need to take a leave of maternity" Riza told him. Roy looked up into her eyes. "Who is the father?" Roy asked. "How is that relevant to my request for time off?" Riza asked coldly. Roy and Riza stared at each other for awhile before Roy finally broke the silence between them "take as much time as you need" Roy replied reaching for the nearest folder.

" Thinking about Winry does not count as paper work" Riza told him on the way out. "Damn!!" Roy shouted wondering if his feelings were that obvious. Riza stepped out of the office brushing away the long strands of hair. she tried to repress the pain but it all surfaced. Riza fell to her knees clutching the fabric of her uniform. Tears ran down her cheeks and shattering into multiple drops as they hit her hand. Riza looked up to the sky "don't you feel anything for me at all?" Riza wondered.

Roy kneeled down beside Riza gently touching her shoulder "Riza? he asked softly. Riza wiped away her tears as quickly as she could. Roy pulled her into his embrace holding her tight while she cried. "You know I'll always be here when you need me" Roy whispered. Winry Finished up and headed towards her room to get ready for the farewell party.

She walked as slowly as she could hating every step that brought her closer to her room. Roy and Riza parted from the hug and instantly Roy noticed Winry watching them. "Is there something you need Rockbell?" Roy asked coldly. "No sir" Winry whispered running off and taking the steps two by two she didn't understand why she was upset she had Ed after all and he was remarkable in her eyes. Roy passed by the people in the overcrowded area eager to escape Armstrong and his stories of his family line he joined one of the groups of people eagerly talking.

Winry's long golden hair was curled and two white roses took place in the mass of curls perfectly. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped short sky blue dress and white Sandals. Winry looked up at the sky at the colorful varieties of light before her attention turned to Roy who watched her intently. Roy smirked keeping his cool while in truth his heart was beating what seemed like a thousand miles a minute this was one of the memories he would cherish forever.Winry took Ed's hand leading him onto the dance floor.

Ed pulled Winry close while they danced every movement, every touch was like fire... Passionate and meaningful. Roy watched her every movement the way she laughed and the light in her eyes it angered yet intrigued him. Ed twirled her then dipped her.

Winry looked up at him smiling he pulled her up and they separated. Roy approached her gently clearing his throat. Winry looked back at him rather coldly "May I?" Roy asked. Winry looked at Ed as if getting permission and Ed nodded. A much slower paced song began as the couple began to waltz. Both trying to keep a fair distance away from the other

"If you hurt Al I will kill you" Winry whispered to him. "Jealous Winry?" Roy asked pulling her closer to him. "I hate to burst your bubble but I would rather die first" Winry told him. "Don't deny your feelings" Roy whispered. "I'm not the one pursuing a taken woman" Winry growled "and I'm not the one who almost blew up half of central today" Roy replied. Winry pulled away from him and began to walk away but he pulled her back into his arms. they both glared at each other while they finished dancing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A big thanks to all readers and reviewers!!


	4. Shall We Dance? Part Two

Ed stepped up behind Winry slipping a blindfold over her eyes. Winry smiled biting her lip "what if i fall?" Winry asked bouncing on the heels of her feet. "Then I'll catch you" Ed whispered into her ear making her blush. Ed slipped his hand into hers and lead her outside. fireworks exploded into the air and Ed was careful and helped Winry along the way. Ed took a deep breathe working up his nerve and then removed the blindfold. Fireflies fluttered by the couple he had brought her to a pond surrounded by Sakura trees.

Winry held out her hands cupping a fragile sakura flower looking at the Betas that inhabited the pond. Ed stood behind her the look of warmth and loving apparent on his face. Ed turned her toward him slowly and knelt down in front of her taking her hand in his. "We've known each other for a very long time and I want to know how you feel about me" Ed told her. "I...love...you" Winry whispered. "Marry me?" Ed asked. Winry stared at him trying to comprehend what he just said. "W-what?" Winry asked. "I understand I mean Roy is a good guy " Ed said with a sigh.

Winry wrapped her arms around him " Ed you know you're the only man for me of course I'll marry you" Winry told him wrapping her arms around his neck. Ed leaned forward capturing her lips with his own as they shared their very first kiss under the moonlight. Riza looked over the paperwork that was long overdue and sighed irritated at Roy's stupidity. Black Hayate nuzzled her arm whimpering softly "I know it won't be much longer boy" Riza stated.

Riza rubbed the dogs ears continuing to look over papers. Black stood up on his hind legs and began pawing at Riza. A blue teddy bear went flying across the room and Black chased after it happily. Riza hated parties especially ones that required all military personnel to wear formal uniform. She "forgot" to attend tonight's party convincing herself she'd say her farewells in the morning. It was after eleven P.M. and after hours of paper work Riza finally shut the light off and returned to the bedroom she shared with Al.

Winry took off the Sandals trying to sneak back to her room considering it was twelve in the morning and if she woke up anyone it would be her head. She stepped into her work area the vast space where she had her run in with Roy. a soft silvery white mist seemed to move throughout the area.

Winry stopped watching the white shape slowly take the form of Rose Thomas dancing "she died two years ago!!" Winry's mind shrieked at her . "Rose" Winry whispered softly. Rose stopped dancing and looked at Winry "Hello!!" Rose exclaimed happily. Winry held out her hand and Rose put her hand up against Winry's.

"_Is this real_?" she wondered tears forming in her eyes. Memories flooded her brain as if they were her own. Rose had been brainwashed and she stood in front of Ed wearing a white ball gown " I love you" she told him. Ed looked glanced at her shocked "Rose you don't know what you're saying" Ed replied. Rose moved away from her friend. tears fell from Winry's eyes. Rose smiled moving Winry's hair back and wiping away the tears. " Be happy Winry" Rose told her before walking forward and disappearing completely.

Winry closed the door behind her. she was frightened after her encounter with Rose so she took shelter in the nearest room she could. Roy had fallen asleep near the fire a book clutched tightly in his hands. Winry moved towards him careful not to wake the over worked Fuhrer. She squatted down beside him studying him carefully perhaps it was the way his semi long hair fell around his face or how his facial features tensed then relaxed or the way the light seemed to rest upon him but it almost took her breathe away. Winry caressed his face gently brushing any stray strand of raven black hair.

Winry gently pried the book from his hands before turning back to face him a single tear fell from the corner of his eyes. "He's crying why?" Winry wondered. "Forgive me" Roy whispered. Winry reached out to comfort him but before her hand could reach it's destination it was stopped. Roy looked up into those perfect sky blue eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close into his arms. "congratulations" Roy whispered to her.

He yearned to do more but she was not his to love. Roy Mustang didn't truly know what loneliness was until that night. Riza laid on her side biting her lip when she heard the door close and felt the mattress sink in beside her. Al wrapped his arms around her "I waited for you" Al whispered playing with the long hair. "I had paperwork to catch up on" Riza replied.

"You don't have to lie about It I spent all night worried something had happened" Al snapped at her. "It didn't stop you from finding me obviously" Riza growled. Al turned over on his side his shoulders began to tremble. Riza nuzzled the back of his neck gently trying to comfort him.

"I'm...pregnant" Riza whispered into his ear. Al went wide eyed not saying anything. Riza's sat up her long hair falling around her shoulders."Do you love me?" Riza asked half fearing the answer. Al looked her over this baby would be another reason to love her even more. he/she would be a part of both of them. "How...can...I..tell...you...that you are my everything. You Riza are my world I love you more then anything and everything!!" Al exclaimed pulling her into his embrace. Riza nuzzled his shoulder gently enjoying the siilence that passed between them.

As they all slept that one peaceful night little did they know that the winds of change was about to come and bite them on the butt. And forever would their lives be affected.

--------------------------------

mmm sorry for any mistakes I tried to go over everything. Thanks yet again to all my readers and reviewers!!


	5. Here Without You

Roy Mustang was a god among the women at central everywhere he went his fan club followed. It took less then a week for Winry to catch onto his manipulative ways. Winry peeked at Roy from behind her latest creation he was surrounded by a group of women. They all giggled at every word he spoke, every gesture he made, and the way his hair shadowed his face.

It really pissed her off to think this playboy was able to get away with It. Roy looked over at Winry that cocky ass little smirk appearing on his face she had been caught. "Riza would you join me in my office?" Roy asked. Riza looked back at Roy blinking a couple of times a big puffy snow ball type thing half hanging out of her mouth. Roy lead Riza inside of his office resting his hand on her back. Little angry fairies danced around Winry and she got the psychotic look jean moved away from her fearing for his life.

Riza leaned against Roy's desk who had taken a seat behind the big oak desk. "You're doing this just to piss her off aren't you?" Riza asked. "Yep" Roy replied. Riza sweat-dropped and sighed. Winry walked up to the fan girl club taking on her cute and innocent look.

Roy looked out the office window noticing Winry make a itsy bitsy symbol with her fingers to the girls.some of the girls instantly began to laugh and some went pale looking completely sickened. "NO!!" Roy shouted pressing his face up against the glass. Winry looked back at him sticking out her tongue. "Such children" Riza stated shoving another snow ball type thing in her mouth.

"Dearest Ed it's getting harder and harder everyday without you. Mustang has become unbearable he watches my every move and is quick to make judgments about what i should and shouldn't be doing. he makes me feel Inferior to him."

Winry looked over what she had just written and had occasionally rewritten over and over again and sighed. "Why do I even care what he thinks? Could I really be jealous?" Winry wondered gently resting her head in her hands, fireflies occasionally landing on the palm of her hand. Roy watched the younger woman from afar he sighed heavily smoothing back his raven black hair. He had promised Edward he would protect her from harm while he was gone but it was more then a mere promise.

He wanted her forgiveness for his past sin's and for loving her the daughter of the scientists he had slain. Roy looked up at the night sky "_the blood on these hands will never ever wash away_" Roy thought letting the images of past sins return to him.

"I miss you Edward please return home to me safely if I lost you who would I turn to? share my secrets to? I love you" she concluded her letter. Tears splashed onto the piece of paper as Winry began to cry. Roy gently picked her up into his arms carrying her back to her temporary home.

Winry rested her head against him tired and weak from holding her emotions back for so long. "You shouldn't over exert yourself so much" Roy lectured only getting snores in reply. Roy sighed laying her down in his room "you are hopeless" Roy told her chuckling slightly.

Images flashed through her brain no matter how hard she tried to forget them. "You Have to accept the fact he might not come back!!" Roy yelled at her. Tears fell from her eyes just letting the memories flood back to her of this morning.

" Damn it don't walk away from me!!" Roy shouted at her. "Leave me alone!!" Winry screamed as she walked down the halls. Roy persisted in the pursuit of her. Grabbing her wrists he pushed her into one of the nearby walls his own body pressed tightly against hers as she struggled against him.

"You need to accept the fact he might not come back!!!" Roy shouted at her repeating his earlier statement. "Stay away from me" Winry growled at him. "I know i wouldn't come back to a difficult woman like you" Roy told her. The change of her facial expression was immediate making Roy regret what he said.

"Winry?" she heard a soft voice calling her name. Winry turned to look at Roy "I'm sorry" Roy whispered "no you aren't" Winry replied. Roy touched her gently to comfort her "DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Winry shouted pointing one of the guns at him. Roy moved away from her putting his hands up. her eyes showed no remorse as she moved forward. he heard the hammer of the gun click back. Roy squeezed his eyes shut "Oh god she's going to kill me" Roy thought just before she pulled the trigger.

------------------------------------------------------

Ooo a cliffhanger lol. I'm not sure why but this chapter just seemed difficult to rework for some reason.


	6. Sin's Of The Past

The lights suddenly went out taking both of them by surprise as she glanced around in the dark trying to focus on something, anything. She hated the dark only bad things happened in the dark suddenly her mouth went dry "Roy?" she called out holding the weapon tightly. A low evil laugh penetrated the unnerving silence and instantly she tensed.

"Winry Oh Winry where could she be?" A voice asked. The light's flickered showing a face in the dark, it Was a man and he crawled towards her which creeped her out. She could feel someone move her hair back he was behind her. "Got you" he whispered into her ear.

Winry whimpered before she lost consciousness. Winry opened her eyes searching for some sort of light in the eternal darkness but found none to comfort her. Her eyes refused to focus leaving her completely blind. Winry attempted to move but her legs were pinned down by something.

She reached out letting her hands wander soft smooth skin and rough hair ensnaring her sense of touch. "Please...save..me" Winry whispered. the door to the room opened. Winry put her arm up to shield the incoming light that threatened the sensitive sky blue eyes. Envy grabbed her by her arm and began to drag her out the door. "NO!!! ROY HELP ME!!!" Winry shouted as Envy drug her down the hallway and into an empty room shoving her against the wall.

Winry cried out as her back hit the wall. Envy covered her mouth with his hand "Shh" he told her. "You wouldn't want to wake Gluttony he'll go into a rage and we can't allow you to die not yet" Envy told her as he chained her to the wall. tears slid down her cheeks. Envy circled her taking in every curve of her "where is Edward?" Envy asked her. "I-I Don't know" Winry replied. Envy slammed his hands on the wall beside her "STOP lying you fucking bitch!!" Envy shouted at her. Winry turned her head away from him but Envy forced her to look Into his eyes. "We're going to play a little game Every time you lie to me I'm going to cut something off" Envy told her.

"Now where the FUCK is he!?" Envy yelled at her. "I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!" Winry screamed at him. Envy unchained her throwing her onto the floor and holding her down roughly. "Wrong answer" Envy whispered into her ear moving his hands over her body and up to her neck. Envy buried his hands in the long golden sea of hair and pulled her head back making her muffle a cry of pain.

Flames shot towards Envy taking him completely off guard. Winry got to her feet moving to the side. "Now that wasn't very NICE!!" Envy shouted attacking Roy. a battle began between the two men until. long sharp fingernails impaled Roy through the shoulder as Lust stepped out of the shadows she removed the claws from his shoulder and licked off the blood. Roy held his shoulder blood dripping onto the ground.

Winry rushed over to Roy wrapping her arms around him protectively. Lust looked at the two "how...precious" Lust said above a whisper. Lust snapped her fingers "let the two be together before they both die" Lust ordered. Envy glared at Lust "Call me sentimental" Lust told him. So they separated the two until they were finally put back into the same room. Winry hit the floor as the door slammed behind them "Roy?" Winry asked searching through the darkness for him. "What?" Roy asked pain apparent in his voice.

Winry reached out blood staining her hand before Roy moved his hand up to meet hers. Winry moved into his arms leaning against him. Roy moved his arms around her waist holding her close to him keeping her protected. He moved his hands up to her face feeling the hot tears slide down his hand "Stop crying Winry!!" Roy snapped at her. Winry went completely still at the change in his tone. "I'm tired of you crying because of me just be happy" Roy told her.

"promise me we're going to make it out of here alive tell me you're going to survive this for me" Winry told him running her hands over his face as if to tell his expression. "Of course we'll make it out of here alive and I..I'll be fine" Roy told her moving her hair back and resting his head on her shoulder. "Winry?" Roy asked "Hmm?" Winry asked half awake. "Why... didn't you kill me?" Roy asked her.

"Roy Mustang I'm not about to go to jail over you" Winry replied obviously lying. Roy chuckled softly "Liar" he whispered into her ear his lips almost pressing against her skin. she fell asleep the blush still upon her face. Roy's eyesight began to blur from the loss of blood and he began to feel lightheaded so he shut his eyes.

Winry was still asleep when she was pried from his arms and taken away. "Winry" Roy whispered reaching out for her unable to do much in his weakened form. "How so very...touching the killer falling in love with the victim. She will never forgive you for what you've done" Lust told him crossing her arms. "It doesn't matter what happens to me as long as..." Roy trailed off.

"As long as what?" Lust asked. "As long as she makes it out of this alive" Roy replied. Lust peeked out into the hall "Bring the girl!!" Lust shouted. Envy brought a very feisty Winry and Lust's fingernails extended "Now where is Edward?" Lust asked while Envy held Winry.

"Don't tell them anything!!" Winry shouted. Roy hesitated unsure of the course of action he should take. Winry tried not to scream as Lust stabbed into her side leaving Roy to feel completely helpless and angry because he didn't want her to suffer. "Leave her alone he's in Liore!!" Roy lied which he did so very well. Envy let go of a very upset Winry. Roy moved over to her. "Why?" She asked. Roy wrapped his arms around her

"It's a fake location" Roy whispered "Kill them" Lust told Envy on her way out the door. Winry wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head forward to tell him the plan. Winry Ran at Envy a metal pipe in her hand "Stupid girl you think you can hurt me with that?" Envy asked attacking her.

Winry held up the pipe blocking his attack. Envy growled grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up into the air. Winry spit out some thick black stuff at him. "What the hell?" Envy asked blinded temporarily. "NOW!!" Winry shouted moving out of the way. Flames yet again flew at the humonculi. lighting the black tar like substance on fire.

"Cleaver little bitch" Envy muttered. Winry ran around the flames grabbing Roy's hand and almost dragging him along. Winry collapsed onto her knees and wrapped her arms around herself they had been walking for miles and she had begun to finally get tired.

Roy looked back at the younger girl her leg had been cut open and she still bled from the wound on her side. Roy was in no better shape if he didn't get back to central soon he would die. Roy picked up Winry bridal style and carried her. Riza and Al had been out looking for the two since early this morning.

Al was half afraid they had run off together. He worried about Winry's feelings for Roy because he didn't want Ed to be heartbroken he would never forgive Winry if she hurt Ed In anyway. Riza signaled For Al to cease all movement as they finally came upon them. Al took Winry from Roy and Riza helped Roy into the car as they drove back to Central.

------------------------------------------

Sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks so much Malicious-Alchemist for your continued support!! this chapter makes me feel so warm and fluffy lol and remeber to review people or I'll tell Ed you called him short!!


	7. Defying The Laws Of Love

Roy watched the younger woman smile and laugh with her coworkers. Almost everyone loved or appreciated her enthusiasm and overwhelming kindness, especially Havoc after every rejections.

"How can she smile after everything that's happened to her? I don't want us to be apart, I want her to love me, and I want her to tell me everything will be ok. How can I ask for that?" Roy wondered looking at his hands they were rough and stained with the blood of his victims he was tainted and she was pure.

Black Hayate like all good animals could sense the tension between Winry and Roy since the return. stood in the vast empty space that served as her work space she looked up at the ceiling fidgeting a little as her thoughts consumed her. She attempted time and time again to focus on one thought that didn't Include Roy Mustang.

She really hated him sometimes while other times he could be as soft and gentle as the rain. "It's just pre-wedding jitters" Winry thought. Winry's side ached from the tight constrictive bandages and she was forced to wear a tank top and a short black skirt so her wounds could heal properly. Black Hayate whimpered softly capturing her attention.

"Hey boy" Winry whispered softly bending over and rubbing the back of his ears. Black Hayate nuzzled her hand before barking softly and running off. "Hey!!" Winry shouted running after the dog. Black Hayate jumped into Roy's office sitting in his lap. He sighed, extremly annoyed because he wasn't very fond of dogs.

"Out!!" Roy shouted snapping his fingers. "Black Hayate!!" Winry shouted stopping in the doorway of Roy's office. Strands of her sunshine hair had loosened from her usual ponytail and came to rest around her shoulders. She hesitated before slowly approaching the desk of her most hated rival. "I thought I'd lost you" she stated. "I told you I would be fine" Roy replied avoiding her eyes momentarily.

She began to laugh which confused and angered Roy because apparently coming close to dying didn't amuse him "What the hell is so funny!?" Roy asked "I meant that statement for the dog" Winry explained. Black Hayate whimpered leaving Roy's side and nuzzled Winry's fingers.

Winry was about to leave when she stopped by the doorway "thank you" she told him. She could hear the echo of of footsteps as he approached her. she closed her eyes. Roy turned her towards him gently pulling her into his arms he held her close to him just running his fingers through her hair.

Winry blushed opening her mouth to protest but Roy placed his fingers on her lips quieting her. "Thank god you're ok" Roy whispered to her. Riza slammed the door of the office capturing their attention. Winry finally gaining control over her body pushed Roy away and began to run as far away from him as she could get. "Stay away from that girl" Riza warned him. "Don't you have work to do?" Roy asked coldly.

Riza left silently fuming running into Havoc and pushing him away from her Havoc noticed Roy passing by Winry's work area four or five times "Hey boss!! what's got Riza's panties in a knot?" Havoc asked leaning forward so his elbow's rested on the table. Roy plopped down beside Havoc "she's mad because of my relationship with Winry" Roy confessed to him.

"So you like the girl it's not like half of central doesn't. besides you're not in love with her right?" Havoc asked him tossing one of the cards. Roy went silent "You've got to be shitting me" Havoc replied observing him to see if it was some sort of prank. "You know what you have to do now right?" Havoc asked.

"What?"Roy asked. "while Winry is out tonight find another girl and go out on a date" Havoc replied. "She's going out!?! Why the hell did I not know this?!" Roy asked raising his voice. "Women need their Independence, smothering them is like ripping the wings off a butterfly then expecting it to fly play it cool and let her go out for the night" Havoc told him Roy nodded.

--------------------------------------------------

I kept trying to post this chapter but it wouldn't let me So instead I made my first ever SMV slideshow anime music video squeal lol. I'm amazed that anyone can submit stories like ever!! lol anyhoo thanks reviewers and readers I hope all of you have a great Valentines day and remember to review or else I'm telling Ed you called him short!!


End file.
